The Juvia Dolls
by Scarf-san
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Gray finds himself at Lyon's house, trying to investigate the strange moaning noises coming from within.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a beautiful fanart I found on the Internet. But since I don't have permission from the artist, I can't post it here. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy jealous Gray as much as I did when writing this! :)

Rated T for language and sexuality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Boredom._

It was all Gray Fullbuster could think of that Sunday afternoon. He had lazily strolled into the guild that day hoping to take on a well-paid mission or two, grab a couple of beers, and even test a few punches on Natsu. But instead, an almost empty bulletin board greeted him; nothing but the crappiest jobs with little pay were left. Mira had also kindly informed him that Natsu left first thing in the morning with Lucy and Happy on a week long quest.

'Damn that flame brain', Gray thought. 'He had to leave at the one time I'm itching for a brawl.'

After downing his third beer, he knew his day at the guild wasn't about to get any more interesting than this.

As he made his way out of the main hall to the backyard, he saw Max at his usual position, diligently carrying out his role as Fairy Tail's gift shop vendor.

He gave a quick wave and greeted, "Oi Max! How's business today?"

Max looked up from the box he was in the middle of unpacking and smiled at his friend. "It's going great!" Suddenly slamming both his palms onto the counter, he winked. "Actually, _better_ than great."

The perplexed ice mage raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ever since the Grand Magic Games, everyone in Magnolia knows that our guild has the most beautiful ladies!" When the unimpressed look remained stubbornly on Gray's face, Max reached under the counter to demonstrate.

First, he pulled out a doll that scarily resembled Mira. Then, one of Lucy, Erza, and… 'Oh God, those ocean blue curls, big eyes framed by dense but long lashes, and that long button up coat', Gray noted in horror. 'Don't tell me…'.

"…and these," Max continued with his presentation, "are currently our most popular merchandise! It's not surprising, since our girls have been featured in Sorcerer's Weekly seven times in a row since the games."

For reasons that he can't explain, the sight of the Juvia doll sitting on top of Max's counter available for all to buy made him uncomfortable. It was obvious that Mira, Lucy, and Erza's popularity would make it into the top sales because they either have a background as a swimsuit model, or are in the infamous Team Natsu. But why was Juvia getting all this unnecessary attention?

Sure, he's always known that she was attractive; she didn't win third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant for nothing. However, it just didn't make sense for Juvia to be popular enough with men outside of their guild. Afterall, **he** was the one she fawns over 24/7, and most people know this enough to not try their chances with her.

With curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to ask Max in the least suspecting way possible. "So uh… Juvia… how…", the ice mage trailed off. This was hard, and he sounded like an idiot.

Luckily, Max caught on. "Oh yes! Juvia!" he exclaimed. "You must be wondering how her popularity soared up and is now comparable to even Mira's in just a month!" He whipped out a magazine out of nowhere and thrusted it in front of Gray's face. His jaw dropped.

It was the latest issue from Sorcerer's Weekly, and on the cover was Juvia in a very seductive pose. Her ample breasts strained against her tight coat, and the buttons looked as if they would give away any minute from the pressure. A slender finger was placed delicately in front of her lips, and her eyes were smouldering and filled with desire. 'How did she learn to make that expression?' Gray wondered.

But most of all, what made heat accumulate to his cheeks and blood rush to his groin was her legs. It's always her legs. In this cover, she had her long, slender limbs spread sinfully apart, as if inviting whoever laid their eyes on the photo to come closer and have a taste. He felt his pants tighten as his imagination wandered into unspeakable places.

Thankfully, the photo cut off before anything further down was exposed. But this just made Gray even more angry at the thought of what the photographer has seen when he took that picture.

He cleared his throat quickly. "So?"

"So?!" Max shook his head in amusement. "I'm saying that these Juvia dolls are raking in a ton of jewels for Fairy Tail! We only have two left now, it's almost sold out! Good thing we're getting restocked tomorrow…"

Gray shrugged and let his friend continue his ramblings, knowing that when Max starts talking about his sales, it won't end soon. "Whatever man, I'll see ya later." He gave a backhanded wave and walked out of the courtyard, feeling a little unsettled.

He placed a hand on his stomach. Maybe he was hungry?

His train of thoughts about food were interrupted when a certain pink-haired girl called his name.

"Gray!" Chelia ran towards him, out of breath. "Thank goodness I found you here!"

"Chelia?! What are you doing all the way here?" He asked in alarm. Was Lamia Scale under attack? Was someone hurt?

"It's Lyon." She panted.

"Eh?!"

"He hasn't shown up at the guild for two weeks now!"

Chelia blushed and looked to the side. "I started getting worried, because it's not like him to just disappear without anyone knowing. When I went to his house to check, I heard strange noises. He just tells me he's fine but refuses to open the door! I've tried for weeks now to get him out of his house."

Gray furrowed his brows and pondered on this new information. "Huh, that is strange, even for him."

"What do I do?" The girl wailed.

"Don't worry," Gray let out a determined grin. "I'll get that bastard out for you."

Chelia smiled gratefully and thanked him. Before she left, he told her of his plan to take the first train out to Margaret Town tomorrow morning, as soon as he's done packing. He can afford to kill some time before new quests start showing up on the bulletin board.

* * *

Gray arrived in front of Lyon's house a few minutes ago, but his feet remained stubbornly rooted to the ground. He wondered if it was creepy to suddenly show up at his adoptive brother's home uninvited.

It was an elegant house with two stories, looking quiet modernized compared to others in his neighbourhood. Despite never setting food in Lyon's house before, Gray wasn't surprised. Lyon's tastes have always been more 'refined' than the average man, and he's had an extra sever years more than him to save up for such an extravagant place.

The ice mage shook his head to get rid of any hesitations still grappling him. He brought his fists down on the door and gave three loud knocks.

"Oi Lyon! Open up, it's Gray!"

No answer.

The vein in his head popped.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR LYON OR I'M COMING IN!" He threw his left shoulder against the door, only to find that it wasn't locked.

Gray fell through the door frame, landing face first into the floorboard on the other side.

He cursed and rubbed his nose. That stupid Lyon, why was he here again?

Suddenly, a muffled noise was heard. Gray turned sharply to the source of the sound, which seemed to originate from down the hall. Curious, he quickly made his way towards it.

Eventually, he was led to a fancy set of double doors. Now, he can't say exactly what kind of material it was made out of, but he was sure it was some expensive ass wood.

 _"_ _Ughhh…."_

The noise was heard again, but now he could tell that they were groans. 'Is that moron sick?' Gray thought. Either way, this must be Lyon's bedroom or something, and Gray was sure that he was in there.

He brought his arm up, ready to knock at least once out of courtesy.

 _"_ _Ahhh… Juvia-chan."_

Gray froze. His eyes widened in disbelief from what he just heard. Or perhaps misheard?

 _"_ _Oh Juvia-chan… you're too cute."_ And then, giggling?!

His knees gave out slightly and he had to grasp the handle of the door to steady himself. What was going on? Lyon was… moaning Juvia's name? Was Juvia in there? Who else would've giggled like that?

A thousand questions raced through his head, and his heart fell like a rock. Reason came and went, refusing to anchor his sanity in place. The knowledge that Juvia was most definitely, and irrefutably in love with him, Gray, seemed to be temporarily forgotten. All he could think about was Juvia and Lyon, in a room alone, making sounds that were beyond suggestive!

 _"_ _Mmmm my Juvia-channn, yes!"_

The handle in his hand crumpled into tiny pieces, destroying the lock along with it. Instantly, the double doors slammed open before falling halfway off its hinges, while a dark-haired ice mage charged forward with murder in his eyes.

"LYON!"

He found the silver-haired mage with one glance.

"Gra—!" Lyon choked out in shock before a large fist connected with his jaw. The silver-haired mage flew across the room with the sheer force of the impact.

Before Gray had time to digest his surroundings, Lyon was by his side with a handful of his shirt collar.

"What the actual fuck, Gray?!" He spat out. "What was that for—" his sentence trailed off when he followed Gray's line of sight until it landed on his shirtless torso. A blush quickly made its way to his cheeks.

He let out an exasperated sigh and released Gray. "I'll let you off the hook this time, seeing as how you're 7 years behind on both manners and maturity."

As Lyon began to dress himself again, Gray's attention was keenly set on scanning the contents of the room. Juvia, Juvia, Juvia… but there was no blunette to be found. But just then, a flash of something blue on the carpet appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Juvia!" His eyes widened. "…doll?"

Gray blinked in surprised at the familiar looking plushy sitting by Lyon's foot. The same adorable Juvia doll in its full attire that he'd seen yesterday at Max's store. A strange feeling of relief immediately washed over him. Juvia wasn't with Lyon afterall.

"Ahh, yes, the doll." Lyon picked it up and petted its head fondly. "She's almost as cute as the real deal, don't you think so Gray?"

"Eh?! Who in hell would waste their money on a stupid doll?"

"Tsk tsk. Still in denial I see. How pitiful."

"Shut up! You're the one who's pitiful." The dark-haired mage snatched the doll from Lyon's hand.

"HEY!"

"I refuse to let a pervert from another guild violate my nakama's merchandise."

"Nakama?! Oi Gray, you're still using that lame ass excuse? And besides, I bought that with my own money so give it bac—"

Gray ignored his adoptive brother's rants and used ice-make to swiftly enclose Lyon's lower half in ice before striding out of the room. Angry screams could be heard amidst the sound of shattering ice.

"COME BACK HERE BASTARD! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?!"

But it was too late. Gray had already made his escape, with 'Juvia-chan' tucked neatly into his pocket.

* * *

He had been staring at the damned doll for two hours. Two. Fucking. Hours. And he still can't figure out what everyone's fascination with it is.

Sure, it was kinda cute with its big beady eyes and delicately sewn smile. The fact that the hands were soft and fingerless was…kinda adorable. Its creator even went as far as to put a rosy tint on its cheeks.

It really did look like Juvia. He gave the doll a squeeze and realized it was incredibly squishy. All of a sudden, he had the horrifying urge to cuddle with it, or perhaps even rub it against his face.

Oh God.

Without a moment's hesitation, Gray chucked the doll across his room, afraid of this weird and mushy sensation he's experiencing.

Then, a memory of what Max said earlier yesterday popped into his mind.

 _'_ _We only have two left now, it's almost sold out! Good thing we're getting restocked tomorrow…'_

 _'…_ _Good thing we're getting restocked tomorrow…'_

 _'…_ _restocked tomorrow…'_

Shit.

* * *

Max jumped out of his seat when a large hand slammed a wad of bills onto his countertop. His eyes wide with fear, he peered up slowly to see Gray's devilish and slightly demented face.

"I want every last one of them…" the ice mage hissed. "…Those damned dolls."

"HUH?! But…which ones? Lucy? Mira? Erza—"

A hand shot out to grab a fistful of Max's collar. "Juvia," he whispered lowly, with eyes glowering so intensely that Max almost peed his pants.

"Um, okay." The poor sand mage began ruffling through various boxes before finding the right ones and handing them to Gray.

"If you dare mention this to anyone, **especially** Juvia, I will do horrible, unspeakable things," Gray threatened darkly. "Things involving a certain broom."

A cold shiver ran down Max's spine. "G-got it!"

* * *

Gray sat with his legs crossed in his warm, cozy bedroom. Now, his house was not always like this. In fact, it used to be cool and refreshing, just the way he preferred. But….

He stared vacantly at the mountain of Juvias against his wall, some overflowing from the huge sacs that held them and eventually ended up on the floor.

Dear God, what has he done?

* * *

.


	2. Epilogue

The next day, Juvia strolled over cheerfully to Max's stall.

"Good morning, Max-san! How are the sales going?"

"Ah Juvia-chan! Guess what?" Max grinned knowingly. "Yesterday, someone bought every last one of your dolls and paid handsomely at that!"

Juvia covered her mouth in surprise. "Eh?! Is that true?" She gasped as various ideas flooded into her mind. "Could it be Gray-sama who bought Juvia's dolls?! No no…Gray-sama would never do something like that."

"Well actually—" Max wanted to put a stop to the girl's ridiculous train of thoughts, but was cut off when he felt the familiar shiver run down his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gray lurking behind a pole, glaring daggers at him.

"Uhh… actually Juvia-chan, it was some stalker who bought your dolls. He was probably a secret admirer of yours!" He laughed nervously.

"A stalker?" The blunette looked down in disappointment. "Now there won't be any more Juvia dolls left for Gray-sama! What if he buys Lucy dolls instead?!"

The water mage wailed and chewed on her handkerchief grudgingly. "Juvia must find this stalker and stop him from ruining her chances with Gray-sama!"

Max sweat-dropped. If only she knew….

* * *

Author's Note: I find this so ironic. Now Gray is the one with a room full of Juvia plushies haha. And poor Juvia doesn't know that Gray was the "stalker" who bought every one of her dolls in the first place.

Reviews are always appreciated! :)


End file.
